Kagome Oneshots
by shikilove
Summary: Different oneshots with Kagome in different pairings! *Ratings differ for each oneshot* -Suggestions are welcome-
1. Boss doesn't date: NCIS-Gibbs

**Boss Doesn't Date**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or NCIS all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Hides in shame corner.***

Crossover: Inuyasha x NCIS

Rating: K

Pairing: Kagome x Gibbs

Kagome tapped her foot in irritation in front of the hard wood desk. ' _How does Jethro put up with him?_ ' "Just tell me where Gibbs is, I already told you who I am." Exasperation easily heard in her voice.

The man smirked and leaned forward. "Well, i'm sorry but I don't believe you. Boss doesn't date." The man spoke with arrogance in his tone.

The woman noticeably sighed. "Fine then. Call Ducky or Abby, they'll vouch for me."

The man glanced at his coworkers. A man with light brown hair and a slightly fat face answered. "Doesn't look like we've got much choice. Call Ducky or Abby, Tony." A tall tanned woman nodded as well.

Tony sighed "fine, but don't say I didn't tell you so lady." He smugly smiled to Kagome.

She rose a slightly twitching eyebrow. "That goes both ways." She replied. "I'll call Abby since Ducky is in the lab anyway, Who should I say is calling?" She smiled her usual bright self. "Just say her favourite japanese sister, unless ducky answers in which case say it's his favourite granddaughter."

Ziva raised an eyebrow "I didn't think Ducky had a granddaughter." Kagome smiled "he doesn't but, he'll know who's calling." Ziva tilted her head curiously but nodded.

Just as Tony started calling Ducky walked in. "I got back the test results." He handed a file to McGee. "Also according to some off the staff Tony's having a row with a pretty visitor." Kagome turned to Duck with a large smile and open arms. "That would be me Ducky." Ducky's face light up "Hello Kagome." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"So you do know her?" Asked Tony with slight surprise in his voice. "Of course I do. Abby and I met Kagome three years ago." Ducky declared quite proudly.

"How did you meet her?" Asked McGee curiosity covering his voice. "Well, obviously Gibbs brought her in to meet us, she is his girlfriend after all." Everyone mouths dropped open and Tony literally dropped his pen from his hand. "Speaking of which, Jethro is down in the lab with Abby." Kagome hugged Ducky again "Thank you grandpa Ducky." He smiled and shook his head "no problem at all Kagome dear." With that Kagome headed to the lab.

At that moment all three agents looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They left out of their chairs and headed to the lab. Curious to see how Gibbs acts with his girlfriend. While Ducky pondered what the hell they're all doing.

"Ten dollars say he's emotionless as ever." Said Tony looking at his coworkers who where giving him a dry look. "What?" He said shrugging his shoulders. Ziva went to reply when the elevator doors opened with a loud 'ding'. They quickly snuck out and headed to Abby's lab door.

What they saw will forever stay engrained in their memories. Jethro was holding the woman Kagome wrapped in his arms. As Abby was jumping and talking faster then a bullet. As a very happy Kagome was softly giggling. But the most shocking thing of all was he was SMILING. _No_ …GRINNING was a better word. A full blown smile, teeth showing and everything. It unfortunately became far too much for their fragile minds, when Jethro whispered something in Kagome's ear before kissing her gently. Because at that point, all three fainted dead away.

* * *

Kagome walked into the lab hearing Jethro and Abby talking. "Am I interrupting anything?" Both looked towards the intruder before breaking out in smiles.

"Kagome!" Abby shouted enthusiastically happy before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

As she started turning blue Jethro pried her gently from Abby's hold. "You didn't have to come in today." He said gently to her ear. She smile and giggled slightly "I know, but I was bored and couldn't wait until tonight." She replied back.

Causing him to smile softly. "Either way, its great to see you." She grinned at him. They were ignoring Abby's ranting.

"Prove it." She said with a smirk, which changed to soft giggles when Gibbs replied "I will." Jethro then gently kissed her. They suddenly heard three loud 'thuds'. Gibbs looked and saw his squad passed out. Trying hard not to laugh unlike his girlfriend and Abby.

He whispered into Kagome "Happy anniversary." She smirked "If thats what you think right now wait for tonight." He raised an eyebrow.

Just as Ducky made his way to the lab. "Perfect timing Ducky. When these three wake up tell them their on recored filing." He said walking out the lab with Kagome hand in hand. "And what do I say about you?"

He smiled slightly. "Tell them I'm celebrating my anniversary." And the elevator doors closed on the happy couple.

 **END.**


	2. Where's Shrimp: Yu Yu Hakusho-Hiei

**Where's Shrimp?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Cries silently*.**

Crossover: Inuyasha x YuYu Hakusho

Rating: K

Pairing: Kagome x Hiei

Yusuke stormed into Koenma's office with the same annoyance as usual, following close behind were Kurama and Kurwabara.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TODDLER?" Yusuke yelled ridiculously loud.

"Yusuke for the last time I. AM .NOT. A TODDLER! Besides I am calling you here for an important mission." Koenma replied casually.

"Well, what is it? I had a date with Keiko today." Yusuke replied gruffly. Koenma glared.

"I'm sure what Yusuke means is, could you please tell us our mission so, it may be completed faster?" Kurama the ever loving peace maker stepped in.

"Of course." Koenma replied his mind taken off Yusuke.

"Well, whatever it is we can do it easily." Kurwabara said with his usual vigour

"I'm afraid it may not be that easy." Koenma replied sadly. "Well, hurry up and tell us!" Yusuke snapped.

"Fine!" Koenma replied. "I want you to go and find someone. There has been a recent incident and i'm afraid she's the only one that can help." Koenma said.

"Well, it doesn't sound too difficult, where is she?" Kurama asked curiosity leaking his tone.

"She lives in a barrier between Reikai and Makai. I'll have Botan deliver you there. However that is not the difficult part." Koenma continued after allowing the information to sink in. "The problem will be convincing her to help." Koenma finished.

"Why would she not wish to help? And what do you mean between the barrier?" Kurama asked. Everyone noticed the wince Koenma gave when Kurama asked his first question. "Unfortunately, she is incredibly angry at Reikai. Well, Is angry at my father and I. We did something to someone she cares for, without knowing her connection and as a result she is furious at us." Koenma replied shaking.

"Who was this person to her?" Kurama asked. "Her mate." Koenma replied fear obvious in his voice.

"Why are you so worried about her opinion? Just force her to help, you are in charge of this place aren't you?" Yusuke questions annoyed.

Koenma shook his head. "You don't understand she's incredibly powerful. She could destroy all three realms and the barrier if she wanted to!" Koenma practically yelled.

At that the group paled. "Who is she anyway?" Yusuke asked wanting to have this over and done with. Koenma put a picture on the screen. It was a beautiful girl with long black wavy hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes.

"Her name is Kagome she is the miko who placed the barriers and is the adopted sister to the ruler of Makai, Sesshomaru." Koenma replied. "Its time for you to get going. BOTAN!" and just like that the spirit detective and friends were dropped into the portal.

* * *

They found themselves in a forest. "Are you sure this is the right place Botan?" Yusuke asked skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure Yusuke! This is one of the most powerful women in existence, not only that but, this is the only special barrier that exists between Makai and Reikai." The blue haired woman known as Botan replied happily.

"Hey guys, where's shrimp?" Kurwabara asks with confusion. "Actually I have not seen him all day. I wonder where he could be?" Replies a curious Kurama.

"Do you know Botan?" Yusuke asks, he himself curious.

Botan suddenly became nervous "I'mm not-t sure. H-he said he had s-something more i-important to do. H-he warned Koenma not to d-disturb him or else." The group looked unconvinced. "Well, i've got to go. Bye!" Botan quickly disappeared behind into a portal.

The group traveled through the forest until they reached a house. The home was near a stream and close by was a large waterfall and rock face.

"Okay lets get this over and done with." Said Yusuke a little excitement sinking in his tone.

"Hold on. I sense two auras there and one seems familiar." Said Kurama in contemplation.

"Fine lets look through the windows first then." Said Yusuke. They walked carefully to the window, crouched down and what they saw will shock them for eternity.

Inside the house they saw the beautiful girl Kagome and…Hiei. Kagome was only wearing Hiei's black coat from what they could tell and Hiei was only wearing his black pants.

AND they were KISSING! Kurwabara fainted. Kurama's eyes kept flashing gold. And Yusuke was turning a mixture of red and blue.

* * *

 ** _Inside the house…_**

"I think they saw Hiei." Kagome said smiling at her mate.

"Hn." Hiei responded scowling slightly.

"Shouldn't you explain?" asked Kagome.

"Its none of their business mate." Replied Hiei.

"Oh well, I had a wonderful time today." Kagome said wistfully.

"Indeed, happy birthday koi." Hiei said with a small smile. As he whisked her away using his demon speed.

They were not seen again, until two days later when Kagome tore Koenma's office apart.

 **END.**


	3. Sasuke's Big Kept Secret: Naruto-Sasuke

**Sasuke's Big Kept Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Adding to christmas list*.**

Crossover: Inuyasha x Naruto

Rating: T (due to language and certain implications)

Pairing: Kagome x Sasuke

Sasuke was excited, not that he would show it. Today was they day they finally complete their mission and the official beginning of his time off. He had already talked about it with Tsunade who happily agreed. She was well aware of Sasuke's reasons and so she willingly agreed. It had been far too long since he's seen her in Sasuke's opinion. A month was far too long and all he wants to do now is see her, if he can get away from his friends that is. They had recently become suspicious and he knew that he'd have to tell them sooner or later, but for now he wanted to keep her to himself and she didn't mind. Although if he's not carful, his friends might start think he's betraying the village…again. After a few more hours of traveling they finally reached the village. He then went to give his mission report along with the others before he left.

"I take it everything went well?" Lady Tsunade asked looking up from her paperwork to look at Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke.

"If by well you mean boring." Responded Naruto pouting. Sakura then proceeded to hit Naruto before he could say anything else that she considered stupid.

"Everything went perfectly and was completely on schedule." Answered Kakashi ignoring Sakura and Naruto.

"All right then, there are no other missions for you guys at this time so rest up." Tsunade said then quickly added "You're dismissed." Everyone bowed slightly then left.

"Lets go have ichiraku ramen." Declared Naruto grinning.

"I don't mind. How about you guys?" Asked Sakura.

"All right." Replied Sai, a man of not many words.

"Okay It's almost lunch time anyway." Kakashi replied thoughtfully.

"What about you Sasuke?" Asked Sakura hopefully. Sasuke repressed the wince at the tone in her voice.

 _'Why doesn't she just give up? Or better yet understand I don't like her that way.'_ He mentally sighed before replying.

"Can't I'm busy."

"With what?" Asked Naruto curious.

"None of your business dobe." Sasuke replied knowing it would avoid the subject.

"What the hell? I'm only being nice Sasuke-Teme." Naruto said angrily.

"And like I said it is none of your business." Sasuke replied hiding a small smirk knowing he'd won.

Kakashi snuck a glance at the Uchiha walking next to him. Just as Sasuke beings to stop walking.

"I'm leaving, see you guys later." He spoke before he vanished into thin air.

* * *

"That was weird." Said Sakura a little surprised and also sad that Sasuke didn't come along.

"Whatever, he's always been that way." Replied Naruto shrugging "Now onto ichiraku ramen." He announced loudly.

The group laughed and continued walking. It wasn't long until the bumped into Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Choji.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Naruto. To which they responded just as loud and happily.

"Hmm… No Sasuke? Where is he?" Shikamaru asks questioningly.

"He said he was busy then just…left." Said Sakura.

"He has been acting kinda strange lately." Responded Choji.

"Yes, it's almost like he's hiding something." Added Shino.

"He's also been more calm and polite then usual." Said Hinata.

"I know what you mean. He hasn't purposely started fights or been agitated." Replied Neji in agreement.

"His scent has been odd recently too." Said Kiba, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, every time he disappears his scent is normal. The when he returns his scent has changed slightly. Its like there's someone else's scent mixed with his." Responded Kiba.

"So he's meeting someone then?" Asked Sai curiously.

"That's possible since its always the same scent he comes back with." Kiba replied.

"That's it!" Naruto finally exploded. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'm going to go see granny Tsunade. She'll know what's going on with Sasuke."

"What makes you say that Naruto?" Asks Kakashi who'd kept quiet through the entire exchange.

"Because if Kiba doesn't recognise the scent, it means they're not from the village and granny Tsunade is the only one who can grant permission for him to leave the village." Replied Naruto surprising everyone with his intelligent answer.

"I guess we're going to see Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura.

They began their way to the hokage's office.

* * *

"Come in." Tsunade spoke as she heard the knock at the door.

The door opened and Tsunade was surprised to see Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Shino and Kakashi.

"Is there something you all need?" She asked, although she already had an idea about what they wanted considering Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Where is Sasuke? What's he up to? And who is he meeting with?" Demanded Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Come on granny Tsunade! You have to know." Naruto whined. Tsunade sighed but nodded.

"Yes, I do know where Sasuke is. I also know who he's with and what he is probably doing." Tsunade replied.

"So tell us!" Naruto was practically jumping on the spot.

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't say." Said Tsunade making everyone, especially Naruto slump in defeat.

"But, he said nothing about letting you follow him. Though I doubt he'll be happy about it." Tsunade continued making everyone look hopeful.

"But how do we track him when we don't even know which way he went?" Asked Sakura.

"I promised I wouldn't say where he was. I said nothing about the direction." Answered Tsunade smirking. Everyone looked at each other then nodded.

"Well, lady Tsunade if you'd please." Asked Kakashi politely.

"Head north east. Then take the left path. I guarantee you'll be surprised at what you find." Said Tsunade.

"Thanks granny Tsunade. Bye!" Naruto yelled running out the door.

"Ma'am, are you sure that was a good idea?" Asked Shizune.

"To be honest, I have no idea. But, they were about to find out sooner or later and i'd rather that then them think he's betraying the village…again." Answered Tsunade taking a drink of her tea.

* * *

"Okay here's the path Tsunade said to take." Said Neji looking around. Kakashi nodded and summoned Pakkun.

"Yo, what do ya need Kakashi?" Said Pakkun in his usual raspy voice.

"I need you to pick up Sasuke's scent and lead us to him." Replied Kakashi.

"No problem, though it looks we wont get to wherever he is until dark. It's late afternoon after all." Pakkun told Kakashi before picking up Sasuke's scent and leading them.

* * *

"This is it Kakashi." Said Pakkun.

"It's an apartment building." Said Sakura in awe.

"His scent leads inside." Replied Pakkun.

"Okay, Lets go!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"Thanks for your help Pakkun." Kakashi said.

"No problem Kakashi." Said Pakkun before he vanished in puff of smoke.

"Well, let's go in." Said Shikamaru before groaning "This is such a drag."

They entered inside to see a little old lady sweeping.

"Excuse me, miss." Said Kakashi. The old woman looked up and smiled.

"How can I help you all?" She said kindly.

"Are you the owner?" Inquired Sakura.

"Yes, I am. I have owned this place for over twenty years." The old woman replied warmly.

"You see we are looking for a friend and we were wondering if he is here." Kakashi replied politely.

"Of course, I know all of my tenets names and apartment numbers. But since your Konoha shinobi, my guess is you're looking for young Sasuke." She said smiling warmly and with a knowing look in her eyes.

"So he is here?" Asked Neji.

"Of course! He is a very polite young man. But that's probably because i'm an old lady." She said still happily smiling.

"Could you please tell us his apartment and floor number?" Asked Shino.

"Yes, that would be no problem at all. Although, he may not too happy about your arrival." The old lady said frowning a little.

"Why is that?" Asked Choji.

"Well, it has been over a month since his last stay here and he does not like to be disturbed when his guest is over." Said the old woman.

"Guest?" Asked Sai.

"Yes, they arrived not long after young Sasuke. They had just come out of hospital. They had been there for about two weeks. I find it rather funny, they always show up around the same time. They also own an apartment here in fact they've owned theirs much longer." The old lady replied.

Everyone looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"I think we'll deal with that when it comes down to it." Said Kakashi.

"Very well, his apartment is number 20 and its on the top floor." She said chuckling slightly.

"Thank you." They replied as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the beautiful young woman in his arms, with a small smile on his face. As he absentmindedly rubbed circles on her bare hip. _'What would I do without her?'_ He lent down and kissed the top of her head which was laying on his bare chest. His smiled widened when she snuggled further into him. He suddenly felt a bunch of familiar chakra signatures. _'damn it. What are they doing here?'_ He felt her stirring and cursed under his breath knowing she'd be able to sense them as well.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" The woman asked in a sleepy voice. Her voice was angelic to Sasuke.

"Everything is fine love, they're friends of mine from the village. You can go back to sleep." He responded softly. She nodded and yawned slightly. Causing Sasuke to chuckle slightly. He slipped out of bed and put some pants on before walking to the door. Glaring at the poor object.

He could hear everyone arguing outside over who knocks on the door. Sasuke opens the door. "Why don't I just knock your heads together instead?" He asked. Everyone looked at Sasuke and poor Sakura looks like she's about to have a heart attack. And Hinata is blushing redder then a tomato despite being with Naruto. Naruto goes to open his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by the glare that Sasuke gives him.

"Sasuke, why don't we all go inside and we can talk?" Asked Kakashi. Sasuke mentally sighed and pinched his nose. But he physically didn't move at all.

"Fine but you all have to be quiet." He turns to Naruto. "That especially means you dobe." Usually Naruto would put up a fuss about being called stupid, but the look in Sasuke's eyes made him bite his tongue for once. So he simply nodded, while poking his tongue out at him. That seemed to satisfy Sasuke since he moved from the doorway allowing everyone to enter. The apartment itself wasn't fancy but it was very luxurious in its own right. Everyone sat in the living room except the obvious who remained standing. Sasuke quickly slipped into another room, before returning a few minutes later.

"Okay, why are you guys here?" Asked Sasuke, his patience for pleasantries non-existent.

"Straight to the point I see." Mumbled Naruto.

"Well, to put it simply. We were looking for you." Answered Kakashi, ignoring Naruto.

"Me? Why?" Asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"We have been worried about you Sasuke." Replied Sakura a little louder then Kakashi's and Sasuke's conversation. Sasuke just looked at her blankly as usual.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"You've been acting a little strange lately, which has caused us to worry."Answered Kakashi.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"My reasons are my own Sakura. I am on vacation. Leave it at that." Sasuke replied coldly. "Now it is late and I would like to go back to bed. Kaede probably has some spare apartments ready for you to stay in."

Everyone nodded and left except for Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Sai. Once everyone was gone Neji spoke up.

"Okay Sasuke what are you hiding?" Neji said in a snappish tone. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do not play ignorant with me Sasuke. I am a Hyuga, I have the byakugan. I can easily sense a foreign chakra I don't know." Neji snapped again at him rather loudly. Sasuke still didn't speak.

"Lets not forget Akamaru and I. I'm an inuzuka I can easily smell another scent here besides all of ours. And I can tell its still here because the scent is still on you." Kiba said smirking as Akamaru yipped in agreement. Sasuke looked to Shikamaru silently asking him how he noticed.

"I knew something was off and I had a feeling to what it was when Kiba mentioned about a second sent before we left. Although I don't know why it is there yet." Shikamaru answered normally at Sasuke's silent question.

"Since I mastered sage mode, I can sense chakra and there is someone else here." Said Naruto far too loud for Sasuke's liking. While placing an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Sasuke I think you should tell us what is going on." Said Kakashi.

Just as Sasuke was about to answer, the bedroom door opened causing everyones mouths and eyes to widen in shock. Sasuke just smirked at what she was wearing. Out of the room wandered a beautiful long raven haired woman who stood about 5'4. She had beautiful slightly pale skin that basically glowed. She was wearing and only wearing Sasuke's discarded shirt, which stopped just above her knees and showed off her amazingly long slender legs. She was rubbing her eyes and when she stopped and opened them they saw large stunning cobalt blue eyes. They all snapped out of their stupor when she spoke.

"What's with all the noise out here?" The mystery girl asks tiredly. Everyone again froze at the sound of her voice, she sounded like an angel. Everyone quickly tensed and got into fighting positions.

"Calm down. If I was going to fight you, I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing this. Besides you already woke me up once when you arrived, the amount of chakra you all had as a group was intense." The girl spoke sounding less sleepy. She looks around at everyone, then turns to Sasuke and nods. Then heads to the open kitchen to make coffee. She comes back a few minutes later and gives coffee to everyone. Sasuke finally decided to answer.

"The noise was about you." He said, as she raised an eyebrow. Sasuke's statement caused everyone to be in shock again. Everyone was thinking _'Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was sneaking away to see a girl.'_

"I take it you were being rude and sneaking off instead of just telling them?" She asked. Causing everyone's sweat to drop. _'How did she know?'_ ran though all their heads. Kakashi was the first to recover.

"I take it you are Sasuke's 'guest' that the owner mentioned?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Oh, you mean Kaede. I suppose you'd be right, except I lived here first." She smiled warmly.

"Why didn't you come out when you first sensed our chakra?" Asked Neji in his usual tone. The girl shrugged.

"Sasuke said don't worry about it, so I didn't." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? How didn't you know it wasn't just a trap to capture or kill you?" Kiba asked surprised. The girl looked at him at seemed to suddenly realise there was a large dog standing next to him. Her eyes completely lit up when she saw him.

"Can I pat him?" She asked not braking eye contact with the fluffy creature. Kiba nodded.

"Sure." He said in shock. She finally broke eye contact with the dog to sweetly smile at him. she the got on her knees and Akamaru walked over to her where she started patting the dog with a large smile.

"To answer your question, I'm pretty sure if Sasuke planed to kill me he would have done it months ago. We've been seeing each other for over two years." She responded never stopping her affections to Akamaru. She finally stopped petting the dog.

"Now please allow me to see if I guess correctly. This wonderful dog is Akamaru, his owner is the brown haired boy Kiba Inuzuka, the man with the white hair is Kakashi Hatake, The silent one is Sai, the pineapple hair is Shikamaru Nara, the long brown haired boy is Neji Hyuga, the pretty dark haired girl is Hinata Hyuga and the spiky haired blonde is Naruto Uzumaki. Did I guess correctly? I apologise if I described you a little offensively Shikamaru Nara but I only had Sasuke's description to go on." She smiled sheepishly. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Wow you got them all right! How did you know all of us?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto for being stupid and muttered dobe under his breath. While the girl just smiled warmly and patiently.

"Sasuke has talked about and has described you all to me." She said kindly.

"May I ask who you are?" Kakashi asked politely. The girl's eyes widen in shock for a moment

"Oh, i'm being rather rude. Aren't I? I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Kagome Higarashi. But you may call me Kagome." Kagome bowed slightly. Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"I recognise that name. You're a mercenary ninja. Kagome Higarashi a.k.a The Death Angel, a member of the mercenary group Death parade." Kagome blinked.

"They actually called me that?" she asked in shock. Kakashi nodded.

"Mercenary ninja? Like the Akatsuki?" Asked Naruto.

"No, Unlike the Akatsuki, Death parade where a sanctioned group by the nations."

"What do they do?" Asked Naruto curiosity leaking through his voice.

"They were Ninja's that didn't belong to any particular village. But, they went to shinobi villages and took the missions that they couldn't or wouldn't do. So if a village didn't have enough jounin they'd give the 'S rank' mission to a mercenary group like Death parade to handle instead." Replied Kakashi

"Oh, I get it!" Responded Naruto.

"Anyway its late see you all in the morning. I'll cook breakfast," Kagome said as she left. Everyone else got up and left the room.

* * *

The next morning…

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba and Neji were the first to enter Sasuke and Kagome's apartment. Naruto's eyes shined at all the food in the kitchen and on the table.

"Good morning Kagome!" He yelled out cheerfully, causing Kagome to laugh. To everyone in the room it sounded like wind chimes.

"Good morning to you as well, Naruto." She answered back happily. Causing everyone to smile.

"Where's Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asks in the same tone as earlier.

"Now Naruto, Sasuke is not a bastard and he is getting dressed." Kagome replied without even raising her voice or changing her happy tone. At that moment Shikamaru surprisingly appeared.

"Hey, guys. Morning, Kagome." Said Shikamaru giving a slight wave. Kagome happily smiled and waved back. Everyone else who hadn't met Kagome came filing in at the smell of food. That unfortunately included Sakura. As Kagome was cooking Kakashi noticed something on her hand that he hadn't paid attention to last night. He recognised it to be Sasuke's ring. It was a Uchiha tradition for the males to give their clan ring to their intended wife. Kagome Higarashi was to be Kagome Uchiha. He decided to keep quiet about it until Sasuke said something, it wasn't his business. As everyone entered the group from last night found it hard not to laugh at their shocked faces. But, Kagome was completely unfazed as she just kept smiling at everyone. Sakura was the first to snap out of her shock.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from? Why are you here?" Sakura demanded. Kagome blinked and smiled.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi, I've been here since yesterday afternoon and I live here." She replied like the statement was obvious. Naruto smiled as everyone who just met her froze.

"She's Sasuke-Teme's girlfriend!" Naruto declared loudly. Causing people to drop things and their mouths hang wide open. As Sakura just turned red in anger. Sakura hit Naruto on the head causing Kagome to frown.

"Baka! Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend. She's probably a live-in maid or this is a shared apartment and she's his roommate." Yelled Sakura. _'If anyone's going to be Sasuke's girlfriend, it will be ME.'_ Was Sakura's thoughts. Kagome's lips pursed into a straight line when she called her a maid but did not say anything. It was that moment Sasuke walked in.

"You are correct Sakura. I don't have a girlfriend…" Said Sasuke as he walked towards the kitchen. Kakashi and smirked under his mask because he knew what was coming. Sakura was smirking because she thought she was right and poor Naruto just looked confused. When Sasuke entered the kitchen he finally finished his sentence.

"But I do have a fiancee." Sasuke finished and as if to prove his words gave Kagome a kiss on the top of her head. He then grabbed a cup of coffee and some toast before walking out the room. Just as Tsunade appeared with a smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone!" She announced. Kagome walked over and hugged her.

Then Sakura actually fainted from anger. Suddenly everyone heard crying. As Sasuke walked out with a small bundle that he gently handed to Kagome. Tsunade immediately looked at the small bundle with happiness.

"So this is what my godchild looks like." She said warmly.

"What!" Everyone basically shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, meet my fiancee Kagome and my son Kiramaru." Said Sasuke lazily.

"Kiramaru? That means dark perfection. Kids got a lot to live up to." Said Kakashi.

"How old is he Kagome?" asked Hinata.

"He's two weeks old. In fact I only brought him home from hospital yesterday." Kagome said with a warm smile. Sakura who just woke up fainted again. Naruto looked at Kiramaru and then blanched.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Hinata as everyone watched carefully.

"It's a mini Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto shaking his head. Everyone's sweat dropped as Sasuke it Naruto on the back of the head. "Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. But the corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile.

 **End.**


	4. A Goddess: Black Butler-Undertaker

**The Undertaker's Goddess**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Sits in corner rocking back and forth***

Crossover: Inuyasha x Black Butler

Rating: K+

Pairing: Kagome x Undertaker

Kagome sat in the dusty, dark room alone. She was waiting for someone to enter her beloved's shop. Sadly very few people wish to enter or buy from the type of shop her beloved owns. She was happily wiping down the counter as she hummed to herself. She didn't see a lone figure in the doorway to the back room watching her. When she was fully satisfied the counter top was spotless she decided to go make some tea. She headed to the side door and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

A young boy stepped out of the carriage a tall handsome butler by his side. The boy's name is Ciel and his butler is named Sebastian they walked towards a gloomy looking shop with a large sign that had 'Undertaker' written on it.

"I take it young master you believe the Undertaker may know something?" Asked Sebastian, Ciel gave his butler a look after huffing.

"Would I be here otherwise Sebastian?" Ciel responded rhetorically. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course not young master." Sebastian said as he opened the door for Ciel. The doors made a jingle sound as they opened. When Ciel entered he removed his hat and looked around. Not seeing the person he was looking for.

"Where is that weird Undertaker?" Ciel asked in irritation. Suddenly the two heard a voice that did not belong to the usual occupant.

"Can I help you sirs?" An angelic voiced asked. Both master and butler turned their heads in the direction of the voice, only to see a beautiful woman. She was not an angel like her voice portrays her, but a stunning goddess. The woman was short, taller then Ciel but just reached about to Sebastian's chest. She was waring a grey dress with black stitching and lace that outlined and clung to her body perfectly. Her skin was a healthy pale colour and her lips were blood red. She had beautiful wide midnight blue eyes. Her hair was a silky jet black, it reached her waist and was laid over her left shoulder. Her body was perfectly curved like an hour glass. Sebastian was the first to come out of his daze.

"Excuse me, what is your name miss?" Sebastian asked politely. She smiled warmly at them both, as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Kagome, I work here. How can I help you?" She replied kindly.

"We wish to see the Undertaker." Answered Ciel. She nodded.

"Of course, he is in the back. Would you like me to fetch him?" She asked her smile and kind tone never faltering.

"Please do." Ciel replied while nodding his consent. She gave a sharp nod before leaving the room. Not long after she left, they heard her call out to the Undertaker.

"Undertaker, they're some people who wish to see you!" Her voice rung out like chimes.

"Kagome dear, don't worry i'll get 'round to them." What was clearly the Undertaker's voice replied.

"Undertaker…" it was an exasperated sigh "They are _live_ people." She spoke with clear emphasis on the live part.

"Huh, that's strange! Who are they?" Undertaker had curiosity in his tone.

"I do not know their names, but it is a young man and his demonic butler." She replied.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other on that part. Shock was evident in their features.

"Oh! That would be young master Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian." The Undertaker spoke with glee.

"Well, whoever they may be, they are here to see you." Kagome called back.

"In that case i'll be right there!" He returned cheerfully.

Kagome walked back into the front of the store shaking her head slightly in amusement. Before looking up at her guests.

"Would you like some tea? I just finished brewing some before you arrived." She asked warmly. When she saw the skepticism on their faces, she giggled sightly.

"Don't worry it will be actual tea cups. Not measuring jugs." She said still giggling. The corners of Sebastian's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"In that case, a cup of tea would be wonderful." He replied kindly. She gently smiled back.

Kagome returned with the tea quickly and as she promised they were actual tea cups. Ciel smelled and surveyed the tea.

"What type of tea is this?" He asked Kagome with an eyebrow raised.

"It is Japanese herbal tea." She chirpily replied. He took a sip and she smiled brightly.

"Tastes quite nice doesn't it? It also helps with illnesses." She said in the same voice as before.

"Are you Japanese?" Sebastian asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yes, I am indeed originally from Japan." Her eyes had a small twinkle of reminisce and slight longing.

The Undertaker then decided to appear. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry Ka-go-me! I took a bit longer then I thought." He said with a small pout. Sebastian noticed Kagome's face lit up even more when she saw the Undertaker.

"Its fine Undertaker. No need to pout." She said with amusement in her voice. The Undertaker immediately put back his grin.

"Now young master Ciel, what can I do you for?" The Undertaker asked rubbing his hands together.

"I am investigating a new case on behalf of her majesty. What can you tell me about…" Ciel was cut off by the Undertaker.

"Ah, you're here for those three ladies from Cornwall Street." The Undertaker interrupted. Ciel nodded.

"What can you tell me about them?" Ciel asked. "Your normal price I assume." The Undertaker wiggled his finger.

"No, this time no laughter required. I'll give it to ya for free, as thanks for entertaining Kagome." The Undertaker grinned. Ciel nodded.

"Very well then. What can you tell me?" Ciel replied.

"I tried to fix 'em up the best I could, but they had a few bits missing." The Undertaker replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked frowning.

"Well, the first woman was missing her eyes, the second was missing her ears and the third had no tongue." The Undertaker said in fascination.

"Thank you Undertaker." Ciel said curtly. The Undertaker gave a thumbs up.

"No problem, it is always a pleasure."

"I have another question. How did Kagome know my butler's true nature?" Ciel asked. The Undertaker grinned even wider.

"Kagome was once a miko!" He said ecstatically.

"Miko?" Ciel said confused.

"The Japanese term for priestess. Master." Sebastian explained while analysing Kagome.

"What do you mean 'was' a miko? Asked Ciel. Kagome shrugged while smiling.

"I died, then became immortal. I later retired from my miko position." She answered, sounding as if she was talking about the weather.

"How did you both meet?" Asked Ciel who had become very curious.

"I was sent to collect her soul, however the Gods decided they didn't want her to die ever. So they brought her back as an immortal." Started the Undertaker.

"It was repayment for screwing up my life and causing my death." Kagome shrugged again.

"But, the shinigami didn't read the notification and I still arrived to collect her soul." The Undertaker said placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"We hung out for a while and became really close friends. That was about two hundred years ago, I think." Said Kagome thoughtfully.

"And That is the end." Exclaimed the grinning Undertaker.

"So you have been friends for two hundred years?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No." answered Kagome unblinking.

"Huh? What? But you just said…" Ciel was cut off by a grinning Undertaker.

"We've been married for one hundred and eighty years!" The Undertaker proclaimed.

Ciel and even Sebastian were shocked beyond comprehension. There went they're dreams of the beautiful goddess.

"Well, Young master we best be going in order to make dinner." Sebastian said realising the time.

"Very well Sebastian. Lets go." Ciel responded automatically. He placed his hat back on his head.

"It was a pleasure meeting you misses Kagome." Said both Ciel and Sebastian as they left the store.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Said Kagome tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, it always is when it comes to those two!" The Undertaker said while laughing.

"Now I'm going to get bored." Kagome pouted.

"I think I have a way to solve that Ka-go-me." The Undertaker smiled a predatory grin.

"Really?" Kagome asked turning her head to him. The Undertaker quickly ceased the opportunity and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, I rather like your idea Undertaker." Kagome replied breathless, after they broke their kiss. The Undertaker grinned and grabbed her bridal style and whisked her off to their bedroom. Both laughing along the way.

 **END.**


	5. WIFE: Naruto-Kakashi

**Wife?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Hugs Pillow crying.***

Crossover: Inuyasha x Naruto

Rating: T (For Implications)

Pairing: Kagome x Kakashi

Three students stood in a training field in the early hours of the morning. They appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

"Where is he?" Yelled Naruto in tiredness and frustration.

"Tch, dobe. he's always two hours late." Sasuke replied while glaring at his teammate.

"Now Naruto I'm sure he has a good reason for being late." Said Sakura trying to pacify the group, while thinking _'Where the HELL is he?'_

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Kakashi, don't you have to meet with your students?" Asked a gentle and warm voice. Kakashi glanced up from his breakfast.

"No." He lied and returned to eating.

"Yes, you do Kakashi. Your already two hours late!" The woman scolded. Kakashi then got an evil idea. He walked up to the woman and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss Kakashi spoke almost breathlessly.

"I want you to meet them Kagome." He spoke softly. She rose an eyebrow but, was smiling.

"Are you sure?" She questioned despite her excitement.

"Yes, I would like you to help train them a little as well." He replied. She smiled brightly.

"Alright, give me a moment to get ready then we'll go." She said happily. Kakashi quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her again.

"Sure, right after we finish this of course." He said smirking before returning to kiss her.

* * *

"ITS BEEN FIVE HOURS! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Naruto yelled flailing his arms around.

"Stop yelling dobe." Hissed Sasuke still glaring. Sakura was busy staring at Sasuke making him more irritable then usual.

"This is so stupid! Why did we have to come here so early if he's not even gonna show up?" Naruto said frustrated. They all heard footsteps and looked to where they were coming from.

Suddenly they saw Kakashi walking towards them reading. Kakashi stopped in front of them and looked up to see his three genin glaring at him. With a sigh and a sheepish smile under his mask he closed his book.

"Let me guess 'I got lost on the path of life'." Said Sasuke.

"Nah, I think it'll be 'A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way round'." Said Naruto.

"Nope, I bet its 'I had to help an old lady with her shopping'." Said Sakura. They all looked towards Kakashi for an explanation. But before Kakashi got anything out Naruto exploded.

"Five hours Kakashi-sensei! We were left waiting for five hours!" Naruto yelled then attacked Kakashi who easily dogged. After a while he got bored and grabbed Naruto and twisted his arm around his back immobilising him.

"Now Naruto wait for me to explain before you attack me." Said Kakashi sounding bored. Before any of Kakashi's students to ask, they heard someone laughing. It sounded warming, loving and filled with pure joy. Suddenly they saw someone fall out of the tree and they were still laughing. When she finally stopped laughing she stood and smiled at them.

Three were shocked to say the least. The woman just reached to about Kakashi's eye level and if it wasn't for her eyes and slight hair colour difference, you'd think she was an Uchiha. Her skin was pale but, not unhealthy so. Her hair was raven black with blue highlights and her eyes were a beautiful shining blue colour.

"Everyone this is Kagome, she will be helping me train you today." Kakashi announced. They woman smiled warmly.

"Hello, its wonderful to finally meet you all. I hope we can get along well and I can teach you the best I can." Her voice was warm and inviting.

"Wow your pretty!" Said Naruto smiling. The woman smiled back.

"Your pretty handsome yourself Naruto!" The woman said with a wink.

"You know who I am?" Naruto questioned happily surprised.

"Yep! I know about all of you." She replied. "Your Naruto Uzumaki and you want to be hokage." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"The pretty girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno. She has amazing chakra control." She smiled to Sakura causing the girl to smile back.

"And the brooding boy in the back is Sasuke Uchiha. He had the top scores in the academy and has a fan club." She smiled to him but only got a scowl in return. But her smile never faltered.

"How do you know about us?" Asked Sakura politely.

"Yeah, and how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Questioned Naruto. Kagome got a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You should ask your sensei those questions." She replied smiling somewhat evilly. Kakashi almost dropped his book and glared at her.

"Kagome is a jounin." He said like that explained it all.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Yelled Naruto. Kagome was secretly enjoying Kakashi's suffering.

"How about you guess?" Said Kakashi while reading.

"Okay!" Both Naruto and Sakura say. After about ten minutes Naruto wanted to give up.

"I give up!" Yelled Naruto.

"Me to, I mean it's not like you could be his girlfriend."Said Sakura.

"Okay, Kakashi will you please tell us?" Asked Naruto.

"Kagome is my wife." Kakashi said simply never removing his eyes from his book. Everyone in the clearing froze. Then Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Nice try Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto still laughing. Kagome smiled at him.

"Would you like to hear my full name Naruto?" She asked sweetly. Naruto nodded.

"My name used to be Kagome Higarashi, its now Kagome Hatake. I married Kakashi over three years ago." She said smiling.

"WHAT!?" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"I told you. Kagome is my wife." Kakashi said standing up. "Training is done for today, its too late to continue now. He said as he began to walk off. Kagome turned to follow but was stopped by Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kagome asked.

"Does that mean you've seen Kakashi-sensei without his mask?" Naruto asked. Kagome smiled widely.

"Of course! But i'm not allowed to tell you what he looks like." She said chirpily. At Naruto's crestfallen face her heart ached.

"How about you, Sakura, Sasuke and I go to Ichiorocku ramen? My treat." She said happily. Naruto instantly perked up and they all headed to ichiorocku ramen.

"Are you sure you can afford it Kagome-sensei? You would know how much Naruto eats." Asked Sakura politely.

"It wouldn't matter if I couldn't Sakura." Said Kagome smiling. She saw three faces looking at her curiously.

"I stole Kakashi's wallet earlier. Think of it as repayment for keeping you all waiting." Kagome smiled happily and they all entered Ichiorocku ramen to see Kakashi waiting.

Kakashi gave Kagome a quick kiss, much to the protest of the three genin and they all sat down to eat ramen. Life couldn't be better.

 **End.**


	6. Another on the way: Inuyasha-Inutaisho

**Another along the way…**

 _ **-In dedication to slycooper1-**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Glares at Lawyers***

Anime: Inuyasha

Rating: T

Pairing: Kagome x Inutaisho

It was early spring time within the feudal era. It had been over ten years since Naraku was destroyed and the Shikon jewel completed. Sadly upon completion of the jewel the well had closed sealing Kagome in the feudal era. It had been very hard for her to accept. After about a month of being stuck in the feudal era Kagome began to have strange dreams. Her dreams involved a silvery-white haired male whom looked similar to sesshomaru but he had obvious differences and was much warmer. At first they did nothing but talk, but the more time they spent together the more their bond grew. Eventually one night after a particularly heated dream, Kagome awoke and felt something calling out to her. The jewel pulling at her to follow, as it began to glow. She wandered in her dream-like state to a strange part of the forest she did not recognise. Unfortunately Kagome was not watching where she was going and tripped causing her to drop the jewel. Lucky she landed right where she needed to be. Just as Kagome got herself together, the jewel began to shine even brighter forcing Kagome to shield her eyes. A beautiful young man emerged from the earth. Kagome was wide-eyed with shock. This was the man from her dreams! He saw her and smiled warmly and lovingly.

"Hello my little miko." He said in a soothing deep voice. Kagome was at a loss for words. Except for one.

"I-In-Inutaisho." She exclaimed in her angel like voice.

And thats how it all began…

* * *

It was early spring time within the feudal era. It had been over ten years since Naraku was destroyed and the Shikon jewel completed. A twenty year old Kagome sat out in the garden under her favourite sakura tree. However she was not alone, she was surrounded by many children. Sixteen to be exact. A few of them looked like her, others their father, but a majority look like a combined mixture.

The father in question, was currently walking towards Kagome who was telling stories to the children. He sat down beside her and she sent him one of her heavenly smiles.

"How are you feeling my little miko?" He asked while gently rubbing her protruding stomach.

"I am wonderful my love." She said in response, gently placing her own hand over his.

"I love you Kagome my little miko." he said pulling her into his arms.

"And I you Inutaisho my love." Kagome replied her voice filled with emotion. Inutaisho kissed his beautiful mate passionately. Then placed a small one on her stomach, were their seventeenth pup was growing.

* * *

500 years later…

Kagome stood within the arms of her mate. Looking like the same twenty year old girl from five hundred years ago.

"Do not worry love, I'm sure she will be overjoyed to see you." Said Inutaisho kissing the top of her head softly.

"That is not what I'm worried about dear." Kagome replied with nervousness.

"What is it you worry for dear? Are you afraid they may not except me?" He asked gently.

"No, I'm sure my family will adore you. It is my mother I worry for." Replied Kagome.

"Why is that?" Inutaisho asked curiously. She looks at him a little frightened.

"How do I tell her she has grandchildren?" She said.

"I'm sure it wont be so bad—" He was cut off by Kagome.

"Seven-hundred and thirty-three of them…" Inutaisho went to speak but Kagome interrupted before he could answer.

"…With another one along the way." She finished. Kagome and Inutaisho sat in their lounge room surrounded by their youngest pups, discussing Kagome's visit to her mother tomorrow. Inutaisho rubbed her stomach.

"How about the same way we told Inuyasha 500 years ago?" He asked with a wicked smile.

 **End.**


	7. Hawkie's got a chick: Avengers-Hawkeye

**Hawkie's got a chick**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Sobs under bed.***

Crossover: Inuyasha x Avengers

Rating: T (For Language and Implications)

Pairing: Kagome x Clint Barton/Hawkeye

It is a quiet day for the avengers in the tower. They were currently trying to decide on a movie to watch, no one noticing a member of their team missing.

"Wizard of Oz is a classic." Steve says shrugging.

"Oh no, no black and white movies in my tower! Now Terminator that's a classic!" Tony says in his usual vibrant way.

"You want to watch a movie about a robot who kills people and helps to enslave the earth, after we've just defeated Ultron?" Natasha asks with an eyebrow raised.

The room goes dead silent.

"Oh, come on! Hawkie will totally back me up on this." Tony says confidently.

"Thats only because you both like watching violent movies." Says Banner with humour in his voice.

"JARVIS where's Hawkie?" Asks Tony pouting.

"He quietly left this morning around seven thirty am." JARVIS replies.

"Where is he?" Tony asks sounding a little worried.

"I am not allowed to say sir." JARVIS responds. Everyone looked at each other worried.

"JARVIS override." Says Tony completely worried.

"I cannot sir." Says JARVIS.

"Thats it were looking for Hawkie!" Announces Tony while standing up.

"Hold on Stark! We don't know if anything is wrong. He may have had a mission or got called in by Fury." Says Steve.

"All right, what do we do then?" Says Tony

"JARVIS, What condition is Barton in?" Asks Steve.

"I am not allowed to say ." Answers JARVIS.

"Now we go looking." Steve tells Tony.

* * *

Steve and Tony stood outside an apartment building.

"How are we going to get in?" Asks Steve. "If he left without us knowing I doubt he'll let us in."

Tony shrugged. Luckily for them a nice old lady passed them to enter the building.

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could please let us in?" Asked Steve.

"Why?" Asked the old lady cautiously.

"It's our friend's birthday and we want to give him a surprise visit." Tony responded.

"Very well then. Come on in." Replied the old lady smiling. They nodded and followed.

* * *

After a few minutes the two of them were standing at a door. Tony and Steve were having a silent staring competition to see who knocks on the door. After a few more minutes Steve loses.

Steve knocks on the door. After waiting a little bit they hear shuffling and moving, before the door finally opens. There stood Barton in nothing but a pair of jeans glaring at them.

"How did you find out where I lived?" Asked Clint annoyance lacing his tone.

"I tracked your phone." Replied Tony unaffected.

Clint went to respond but a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. Steve looked shocked while Tony smirked. Suddenly they saw long beautiful raven black hair and finally a gorgeous face. Peaking out from behind Clint. The girl had healthy pale skin, full red lips and stunning sapphire eyes. They finally noticed what she was waring, Clint's missing shirt it stopped mid thigh on her. Causing Steve to blush and Tony take an appreciative look at her long toned legs.

Meanwhile Clint looked like he wanted to murder Tony.

The girl smiled warmly at them.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked politely.

Before Tony could respond Clint spoke.

"Stark, Rogers this is Kagome. Kagome this is Tony Stark and Steve Rogers." Clint's voice hardened talking to Tony but softened when he spoke to Kagome.

She shook Steve's hand smiling warmly but raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"I've heard the name Kagome before somewhere. What's your last name?" Asks Tony.

"Higarashi-Tashio" Kagome smiled but you could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. Tony Blanched.

"As in Sesshomaru Tashio, owner of Tashio Inc?" Asks Tony. She smiled brilliantly.

"Yep." She replied.

"I now know where i've heard of you. Kagome Higarashi-Tashio adopted sister of Sesshomaru Tashio." There went all his dreams of the pretty asian girl in his bed.

"May I ask how do you know Barton?" Asked Steve.

"We work together." She replied.

"Awww, you work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Asks Tony groaning. She shook her head.

"Not just S.H.I.E.L.D I'm the head medical examiner and surgeon yes. But I also work in a local hospital part time." She smiled happily. Tony was happy again because she wasn't an agent.

"Now you two have to leave don't you." Stated Clint.

"No not—" Tony went to say but was interrupted.

"Yes, you do now goodbye." Clint said as he shut the door in his face and locked it.

* * *

Back at the tower…

"That basted! He shut the door in my face!" Yelled Tony. Confusing everyone in the living room.

"Now Stark calm down we were interrupting." Said Steve. Confusing everyone even more.

"How'd it go?" Asked Natasha.

"Hawkie's got a chickie." Replied Tony flopping on the couch.

"What?" Asked Banner.

"Clint has a girlfriend." Informed Steve.

"Yep and she's bloody Sesshomaru Tashio's adopted sister!" Yelled Tony. Natasha's brows furrowed.

"You mean Kagome?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Tony. Suddenly everyone went into shock when Natasha actually smiled!

"What's so funny?" Asked Tony.

"She's not his girlfriend." Said Natasha.

"Huh?" Asked Tony eyebrow raised.

"She's his wife." She replied.

"WHAT!?"

 **End.**


	8. Kuran's Bride: Vampire Knight-Kaname

**Kuran's Bride**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Hides in shame closet.***

Crossover: Inuyasha x Vampire Knight

Rating: K+

Pairing: Kagome x Kaname

Kagome looked out the window, watching the pouring rain. Her black raven hair falling down to her the back of her knees like a waterfall. Her bright sapphire eyes looked like they were glowing within the dark. A glass in hand containing a dark red liquid. The orange flames of the fireplace, caused the light to dance along her skin creating an eerie glow. As she raised the glass to her lips she whispered five words to no one but the raging storm outside.

"Soon, it will be time." Her eyes flashed red as she spoke.

* * *

Kaname glanced at the setting sun. He strides towards the door and puts on his coat.

'It is time to go.' Was his single thought.

He walked out his room and towards the entrance of the night dorms.

 _'The day class students should still be in class, i'll speak to Cross now before I leave.'_

* * *

A ghostly mist settled around the land. The only light was the full glowing moon. A single figure can be seen traveling with silent steps. Kaname was headed to a place he knew far too well. He was shrouded in thoughts and unnoticeable excitement, as he looked at the glowing lamp giving light to the old stone staircase. However, due to his growing thoughts he failed to notice a few people on the edge of his senses.

* * *

"What on earth is Kaname doing?" Asked Aido.

"What are we doing out here?" Asked Rima.

"We saw Kaname sneak out and we were worried." Replied Ruka.

"Its probably nothing and even if it is Kaname will be pissed we followed without asking." Said Kain.

They made their way up the staircase. As the reached the top they quickly hid.

* * *

Kaname reached the top of the stairs and entered the courtyard.

"Kuran."

Kaname looked at the owner of the voice.

"Fox." Kaname replied in recognition.

"The lady is—"

"Right here."

Both Kaname and the man known as fox looked towards the bell chime sounding voice.

 _'She's as beautiful as I remember.'_

"But m'lady—"

"It is perfectly okay Shippo. Go on and spend the rest of this beautiful night with your wife and children." Kagome replied gently and warmly.

Shippo sighed but bowed and left. With him gone the two vampires looked at each other.

"Hello Kuran."

* * *

With the stalkers…

The followers of Kaname are watching everything intently.

"Hello Kuran." Said the beautiful maiden.

"Greetings to you as well Higarashi." Responded Kaname.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" She asked softly.

"Just the discussion of something important." He replied.

"Very well." She smiled warmly.

"Now that those ridiculous formalities are out the way." Kagome walked up to him smiling.

"Hello Kaname."

He chuckled.

"Hello Kagome."

Her smile got brighter and she took his arm. As she started pulling him along slightly.

"You've come just in time for tea."

"Have I? Japanese green tea I take it?"

She gave him a look.

"Do I drink any other?"

Kaname chose not to respond.

"Unfortunately I don't have any guests this time, so now you can join me."

He chuckled again.

"Do I even have a choice?" He asked.

She stopped moving and looked at him unblinkingly.

"No, its already been served." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could always sense me long before I arrived." He noted.

"Of course I can, we grew up together. It would be stupid if I couldn't sense your aura. That's like saying I don't remember the names of my family." She replied, shrugging.

"Oh, hold on a second. Kaname." She asked/stated politely.

They stopped. Kagome turned around toward where the stalkers were hiding at the front entrance to the courtyard.

"You're welcome to join as well, of course." She smiled then walked inside. Kaname followed but, not before he glared at the bushes.

"Who is this Kagome Higarashi?" Asked Aido amazed.

"Kaname genuinely chuckled and smiled at this girl." Said Ruka jealous, upset yet fantasticated.

"How did she know where we were hiding?" Asked Ichijo.

"Who cares did you see that glare. He's pissed." Said Kain.

* * *

Kaname stepped out of the house.

"Are you sure you want this Kaname?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes." Kaname replied unwavering.

She sighed but nodded.

"Very well, myself and four others will attend to help you." Kagome relented.

He turned and took her hand.

"Thank you Kagome." He said softly.

She shook her head.

"I don't require your thanks Kaname. Just make sure your plan works." She replied just as gently.

Her pulled her to him, causing her to be pulled against his chest.

"I would not ask anything of you if I did not think it would work."

"Liar." She responded playfully.

"Lair am I? Well, then do tell me my dear, why I would put one of my most treasured pieces on the board if I did not expect to win?" He asked playfully yet serious.

"Because it is your most precious piece." She replied.

It was a gratifying statement for those who understood.

"True." He mused.

He suddenly pulled away slightly and tilted her head up. He lent forward and kissed her deeply yet gently.

"It will be sunrise soon it is time for you to go." She smiled softly when they broke the kiss.

"I will see you soon." He replied.

She walked back inside.

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the stairs completely shocked at what happened.

Kaname walked up to them. Emotionless mask in place.

"Don't think because I am in a good mood means you'll get away with what you did." He said coldly.

"Of course not sir." They replied in unison.

"Lord Kaname may I ask who that woman was?" Asked Ichijo.

Kaname glanced at him while they were walking.

"That was Kagome Higarashi of the Higarashi family. She is a pureblood."

Everyone was once again shocked by the news. Except those who remembered learning about their bloodline in class.

"I meant lord Kaname, who is she to you?" Ichijo asked again.

Kaname slowed considerably before picking up speed again.

"She is my queen."

That statement said it all, Kaname Kuran loved Kagome Higarashi.

"My Lord don't you mean she will be your queen? Since you're not married." Asked Aido.

"No." Kaname simply replied.

"No to what Lord Kaname?" Asked Ruka.

He mused about it before answering.

"Aido's question."

"Which part my Lord?" Asked Aido

"Both." He then walked a head in silence.

It took a few moments but then it clicked. The night class suddenly stopped. The news of this revelation was over whelming. Aido kept glancing from the steps to Kaname and Ruka looked like she wanted to cry.

"So the president is married." Said Rima.

"Who would have guessed." Said Kain.

They made their way back to cross academy.

 **End.**


	9. Hell is frozen: Yu Yu Hakusho-Kuwabara

**Hell's Frozen Over**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho all original characters and rights belong to original owners. *Cries tears on keyboard.***

Crossover: Inuyasha x Yu Yu Hakusho

Rating: T

Pairing: Kagome x Kurwabara

Kurwabara was waiting. He was waiting for someone very important. He lent against the wall in thought. He began to think about his friends and his recent actions towards them. A few months ago Kurwabara met someone important. That person was his current girlfriend. He is and was extremely happy to be with her. He told his friends when he and her first got together. They cheered for him, except for Hiei, thinking he was talking about Yukina. He told them he wasn't talking about Yukina. Because of that, they didn't even believe him. But he surprisingly didn't care. He was happy _with her_ and like to spend his time _with her_. He had told Koenma not to contact him on his days off. His free time was his. Koenma took him seriously and hasn't messed with his time off since. He started focusing and working hard at school. He wanted to do it for her. Even though she never asked or expected him to. But every time he saw her, he knew he didn't want to be without her and to do that, he'd need to be able to provide for her. Not only that but, whenever he told her about his test scores or marks, he could see the pride and happiness in her blue eyes. It was even there when he did terrible because he was trying, _for her._ Not only that but even his sister praised him, in her own way. However he knew because he was spending all his free time with her and his school work that he was slightly neglecting his friends. Except for Yukina because she had become good friends with his girlfriend. It was actually through her help he finally asked her out. Despite his friends not believing him, he had long ago given up on Yukina and she understood. He and her are still friends and is very grateful for that. Especially since she helps cover for him with the guys. He was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang. His school finishes about half an hour earlier. He looked up to the steps and saw her practically guiding down. Her long black hair was wavy and reached just past her waist something he was grateful for. She unlike Keiko and every other girl decided not to follow the current trend to have short hair. Her bright sapphire blue eyes sparkled and lit up in happiness when she saw him. She had an athletic but not buff build and she had and hour glass figure. She was short but still probably taller then Hiei by at least a few inches and had amazingly long legs at easily make up for it. She basically skipped into his awaiting arms. Causing people to look at them strangely. He knew what people thought. _'How could a beautiful girl end up with that ugly lug?'_ She always glares at people when they say things like that about them. He told her he didn't care because it was true, but he was glad she chose him anyway. He walked with her arm in arm as she talked animatedly about her day. He really liked that about her. She never really needed lots of attention or to be the centre of everything. But, she liked to have someone to talk to and with. Her watched her as she lit up when she saw the ice cream van in the park. She gave him a puppy dog pout and eyes. It's a look that he thinks even Hiei wouldn't be able to say no to. He gave her a nod and she jumped and cheered. Then began running and drawing him towards it childishly. Despite how ridiculous she probably looks he finds it adorable and endearing. She can find happiness and warmth in the smallest of things. They decide to sit on a bench while they eat their ice cream. She begins to tell me about her recent adventures in the feudal era and becomes a little sad but I sit and listen making mental notes in my head for later.

* * *

Kagome walked with her boyfriend she was extremely happy with him. She had recently told Miroku, Sango and Shippo about him and they were ecstatic she found someone. Sango is just happy she's over Inuyasha. She knew that he was only half listening but she didn't mind, she knew he was deep in thought. It made her think about the time she first met him…

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

She had been climbing out of the well to see her family and she'd just had an argument with Inuyasha. That's when she'd first seen him. He had helped her get out the well.

"You know girls probably shouldn't be climbing wells." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whats wrong with climbing wells?" I retorted.

"Nothing as long as you have help to get out." The comment pissed her off but she held her tongue about any retorts she may have had.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She said a bit snappily.

"Woah, no need to get snappy. My boss wanted me to look at your shrine because you've got some strange energy here and it's coming from your creepy well." I glared.

"Don't insult my well."

"I didn't insult your magic well."

"Who said it was magic?" I asked.

"My boss. And the fact you're wearing a kimono with yokai on it despite you're weird spirit energy."

The kimono had been a gift from Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kaede and Sango had taught me how to fight and use my powers. Sesshomaru now considers me a sister.

"It's miko ki, not spirit energy."

"Well, whatever it is my boss wants to know about the well and you." He replied.

"Fine not my fault if you think I'm crazy." I said giving up.

"Trust me, after what i've seen I wont think you are crazy." He replied.

"It's a time portal to the feudal era." After this I began telling him my adventures and about the shikon jewel.

"And you willing go?" He asked while I was on the verge of tears after telling about Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's my fault after all." I began crying.

"No don't cry I don't know what to do when women cry."

After that we became friends and then one day he kissed me and told me how he felt. I even got to meet and become friends with Yukina.

* * *

Kuwabara was holding Kagome's bare body close as they cuddled. It wasn't unusual for her to stay at his house any more. He'd already met Kagome's family and they are all fond of him. He was aware that Inuyasha wasn't partial to him at all. He was however happy for Kagome even if it wasn't with him. He and her became for like brother and sister then anything now. His own sister adored Kagome and can often be found talking with her if she's home. It has only recently they have begun to get so interment with each other. In fact it had only been about four weeks ago. He didn't mind waiting, in fact he could have waited years and it wouldn't have mattered. But for some reason it had to her. It wasn't him needing that prompted her, it had been her wanting to give herself to him. He had given him something she could never get back or give to another and that was something he will always treasure. Suddenly their interment moment was destroyed by banging and yelling outside. He bent down and kissed her hair.

"It seems my friends decided to pay a visit."

"Is everything okay?" She was half asleep and about to fall into the land of dreams when the noise started.

"Yeah sweet heart go to sleep and stay here okay." He put on his pants and quietly shut the door behind him.

He walked into the lounge room and saw his friends Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and even Yukina. Yukina looked very upset and guilty.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara I tried keeping them away—" she even sounded like it she was blaming herself.

"Its fine Yukina, It's not your fault. I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner." I cut her off.

"Okay whats going on? Yukina has been covering for you for ages and toddler said that you weren't to be bothered on your days off. What the hell!" Yelled Yusuke. I glared because I knew Kagome would worry because of this yelling.

"What he means Kuwabara, is that we would like to know what is going on if you'd like to inform us." Said Kurama trying to play peacemaker. Seeing Kuwabara's glare at Yusuke.

"And don't tell us its 'cause you've got a girlfriend either!" Yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara shrugged.

"Believe what you want. That's the reason you're getting either way." Was his calm response.

Yusuke went to retort and Hiei looked like he was about to draw his katana to get his answers his usual way. Kurama looked like he was analysing and looked exhausted and obviously believed he was lying. However they were all interrupted by a new voice.

"Is everything okay Kazuma?" He turned around to see Kagome in nothing but his button up school shirt that looked like a dress on her.

"Kagome!" Yukina cheered. She quickly moved to embrace her.

"Nice to see you to Yukina." Kagome smiled and hugged back. When they were done I wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything is fine. Why don't you go back to bed?" I chuckled as she yawned. She nodded and waved to everyone.

"Bye Yukina." She waved while shuffling down the hall. Yukina laughed.

"Bye Kagome." She smiled back to everyone. "See now you know."

Everyone was frozen in shock. Yukina opened the door and shooed everyone out before leaving.

"Bye Kazuma." She shut the door. I stuck around long enough to hear everyone to snap out of their dazes.

"Let's go and leave them be." Said Yukina.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Yusuke.

"I believe we may have misjudged our opinions." Said Kurama.

"The idiot monkey has a girlfriend, hell must have frozen over." Said Hiei

Yes, He could get used to this.

 **End.**


End file.
